When Lions Attack
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Something was wrong. The look on his face was dangerously unreadable, yet, it was giving me goosebumps all over. "I've been waiting for a long time to be able to do this," Leonhart finally spoke, his face only inches away from mine. He reminded me of a predator that had found its prey; no matter what would happen, he wouldn't lose sight of it until he had completely destroyed it...


**A/N: This is a continuation of one of Annjirika's amazing stories (That's 'Mister' to You). Since she inspired me to write this with her story, it would only be fair if credit goes to her. You should all check it out! You won't regret it. :) This takes place almost two years after that story. Yuffie just turned 18 and Leon's 26 now.**

**It's been more than a year ago since I last wrote a Squffie (and even longer since I wrote something in first person), so I might be a little rusty.**

**Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my amazing beta reader. :D**

* * *

_~ He reminded me of a predator that had found its prey; no matter what would happen, he wouldn't lose sight of it until he had completely__ destroyed_ it. ~

* * *

"He's so handsome it should be a crime," Selphie said as she let out another dreamy sigh. Tidus and Riku exchanged wary glances, but didn't dare interrupt the brunette. "I swear, I could look into those amazing, stormy blue eyes of his _forever_ and not get bored. Not to mention that he's the only gym teacher that doesn't stand there on the sidelines but actually participates in whatever he's planned for us..."

I snorted incredulously as I sat down next to her. "You're crazy. If it wasn't for school, I wouldn't spend my valuable time with him, even if I was offered money for it."

Okay, so that wasn't entirely true, but I still had a reputation to keep. Besides, would anyone believe me if I said that I agreed with her after everything that happened? I don't think so. As for the participating thing, that was true. Before Leonhart, we'd only had the kind of gym teachers that took the elevator and the car when they had to go somewhere. Talk about motivating your students. Most of them had lost their good figures; you could still see that they had been active athletes in their far past–at least a billion years ago–but their beer belly spoke volumes now. Leonhart, however, was a whole different story, judging by his strong arms and the tight, white (sometimes even almost see-through) T-shirts he wore.

I had to wonder sometimes, was he doing that on purpose?

"And she says I'm the crazy one," Selphie muttered under her breath, loud enough for me to hear.

I was about to give a witty retort to that, when I remembered something important. "Crap! I was supposed to see him now! Ugh, I gotta go, before he starts to freak out."

"You better hurry then," Riku said warningly. "He didn't seem to be in the best of moods yesterday."

At once, I got a sickly feeling in my stomach, because as hot as my gym teacher may be, I wasn't looking forward to spending some extra time with him simply because I was a little too late. After grabbing my backpack, I got up again and headed for the exit.

I swear, this guy was never giving me a break! Even during lunch breaks, he found some way to annoy the heck out of me. And that on my birthday, too. Had it become his personal mission to frustrate me to the point of wanting to bang my head against a wall repeatedly? Because he was most certainly succeeding.

"Now what does he want," I muttered irritably as I made my way (or rather stomped) to the classroom.

All he'd said this time was an ominous-sounding, "We need to talk."

I hadn't even done anything! At least, not for the past few days. And he couldn't possibly know about the ink incident…could he? Then again, this was Leonhart we were talking about. He seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, and something told me that he was a mind reader too, so maybe I shouldn't be surprised of anything.

The hallways were deserted. No wonder he'd chosen this time of the day to talk to me; if he wanted to kill me out of frustration, nobody would hear my cries for help, because the cafeteria was one floor down and at the other end of the hallway. And everyone with a sane mind was at the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch. Everyone except me, that is. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled and I decided right then and there that I would just eat my lunch in his little office. And may that room stink of peanut butter and jelly for the rest of the week. That would serve him right!

It could be just me, but Leonhart seemed to like incriminating me for everything that went wrong; missing the bus, burning his tongue after taking a sip of his coffee, the second world war... He had a nasty habit of nagging on and on about pretty much everything, especially if it meant that he could give me detention. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he actually_ liked_ to spend his free time with me.

The office's door was wide open, even though the windows were blinded, so I could see that he was scribbling down something onto a piece of paper. This time, however, his chocolate-brown hair wasn't pulled back in a low, dare I say sexy, ponytail, as usual. His dark tresses fell in front of his chiseled face instead, making him look all the more appealing and mysterious. Not that I'd ever admit that; I'd rather eat a tarantula.

When I knocked on the door, he looked up at once, his jaw flexing when he saw it was me. The moment our eyes met, my heart almost stopped beating at the intensity of his gaze. It was as though he could look right through my soul.

"About time you showed up. Close the door behind you."

I resisted the urge to give him a smart remark and did as I was told, but not without making a big scene of it, of course. I would never go out of my way to make it easy for him. What was the fun in that? So I unceremoniously dropped my backpack on the floor and slumped down on the nearby chair. He stared at me evenly, not saying a word. I bet it was his way of telling me that I couldn't phase him, or something. I didn't want to admit it, but now he'd managed to make me slightly nervous. Why would he think we needed to talk when my hands were clean, after all?

He opened his mouth to start on what I could only guess was a long-winded lecture, but I beat him to it. "Before you start accusing me of random shit, I didn't do it, okay?"

Leonhart raised a dark, finely arched brow, which was probably not a good sign. That smug look on his face made me fidget in my seat. "Believe it or not, Yuffie, I _wasn't_ going to 'accuse you' of anything. However, in case I missed something, is there anything you'd still like to tell me?"

"Yeah…nice shirt," I replied smoothly, making something flicker in his eyes (which were the same color as the button down shirt he was wearing today. Interesting choice).

For the past few weeks, the flirtatious comments between the two of us had increased dramatically. Even Riku had noticed this at one point, raising a brow and giving me a questioning look. Thank gods he'd been content with a roll of my eyes. Still, it was no wonder that he'd looked at me like I had grown a second head. What did I expect when in the past two years I had gone from downright hating Leonhart's guts to developing a huge, unhealthy crush on him?

And Leonhart was taking all those comments well, I had to give him that; instead of giving me detention, he let them all slide. Still, he did look at me as though he wanted to eat me...

"I don't want to ruin this whole staring contest think you've got going on, but you've only got ten minutes left to tell me why you want to speak with me before my next class starts," I reminded him when I couldn't take the ongoing silence anymore.

I had never been the type to feel comfortable in silences, anyway, and Leonhart's silences were one of the worst you could experience. It made you regret every decision you'd made in your life. If that didn't say enough already, I didn't know what did.

Letting out a sigh, the man got up from his seat. He placed the palm of his hands flat on the wooden desk that stood between us, staring at me. Now that he towered above me like some threatening skyscraper, I started to panic a little. Before I got a chance to ask him what he was trying to achieve, he slowly walked around the desk and started approaching me, his black, shiny boots making soft thuds with every step.

His striking blue eyes seemed to glow faintly as he kept his gaze fixed on me, never breaking eye contact. Whether it was to scare me or not, I didn't know. But it was working; he looked intimidating as hell. The look on his face was dangerously unreadable, yet, it was giving me goosebumps all over. Instantly, I sensed that something was wrong, so unconsciously, I backed away in my chair. He reminded me of a predator that had found its prey; no matter what would happen, he wouldn't lose sight of it until he had completely_ destroyed_ it.

Soon enough, he'd reached the chair and stopped in front of it. My heart was racing and I wondered briefly if he could hear it, too. Probably not, otherwise he would've said something about it by now.

All I could do was stare up at him, completely frozen on the spot. That look on his face made me think that it was a bad idea to get up. I felt trapped. No, I _was_ trapped; he'd bent forward, so that he could be on eye level with me, his hands resting on either side of the armrests. They were barring me, making it impossible for me to even move, let alone escape. Not that I had the energy to try. Smelling his aftershave had rendered me speechless, motionless even.

I absolutely hated the numbing effect he had on me, even more than the fact that he probably knew he was making my knees feel like jello. His face was only inches away from mine; I could've counted the sparkles in his eyes if I'd wanted to.

Seriously, when had he become so bold?

When I'd recovered enough, I snapped, "Leonhart, what the _hell_ do you think you're-"

"I've been waiting for a long time to be able to do this," Leonhart finally spoke, though his voice faltered near the end.

I frowned, giving him a quizzical look. "Do wha-"

I had no time to finish my sentence, because in the next moment, a few shocking things happened so fast that my brain could barely register them. Before I knew what hit me, Leonhart had closed the distance between us and his lips were locked with mine. My eyes widened considerably, but his had closed. As soon as I opened my mouth to protest, he deepened the kiss, with the least care in the world of what I was thinking. My first reaction would've been to push him away with all my might (just like he had done nearly two years ago), but he'd won me over already. He tasted of coffee and cream, and something sweet that I couldn't entirely put my finger on. My heart was tap dancing in my chest, while my stomach was doing weird backflips, as if I kept missing a stair every second.

It all ended far too soon for my liking.

He eyed me for a moment, a smirk adorning his stupid handsome face. "Happy birthday," was all he said, though judging by that smug look, he was thinking something along the lines of, '_Have a taste of your own medicine, biatch!_'.

My mouth dropped open at the fact that he just did that to me. Sure, I had once done the very same thing, but he just dragged himself down to my level and beat me with experience, the cocky bastard! And the worst thing was that I actually liked it, too.

_No, don't even go there!_

"What the fuck, Leonhart?! What happened to the whole _'It can never happen again...or be mentioned ever'_?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and an overly amused expression lit up his features. He replied composedly, "Let's just say that I changed my mind about the first part, seeing as you're eighteen now. I'm trusting you to keep this all to yourself, though." He put his hands back on my chair's armrests again. As he leaned in closer to me again, he continued softly, "Besides, for the past few weeks, you've been giving me all kind of signals that indicated you wanted this too. So what's the problem?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You..."

So apparently, he'd been waiting for me to become of age. This guy was _good_, I had to give him that.

But he hadn't won yet. Not if I had a say in it.

"Not so fast, 'Mister'." I quickly grabbed him by his collar when he tried to straighten up, and pulled him closer to me again. "We still have eight minutes left."

This was going to be one hell of a birthday.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't do _That's 'Mister' to You_ justice, but I just couldn't _NOT_ write this...if that makes sense. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
